


#LoveWins

by jessthesohodoll



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Glee, How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4254972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessthesohodoll/pseuds/jessthesohodoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a series of couple in love in the most awsome day in their life. The law forbidding marriage between same sex has been declared unconstitutional by the USA suprime court. </p>
<p>-Kurt and Blaine decide to celebrate it with their daughter, since thay got married "before it was cool"<br/>-Steve and Bucky really wished they was at their own little appartment in Broaklyn, since there is NO FUCKING PRIVACY in the Avengers tower<br/>-Connor ,with come help, think this the right day to propose to Oliver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kurt & Blaine Hummerl-Anderson

Audry had just woke up one morning and it looked like many others. The little girl looked up at him with big and blue eyes , that looked so much like his father’s, reminding once again that it wasn’t all a dream. He had become really a daddy.

Blaine thought it was a beautiful day to be what he had always been. A proud boy in love with the life and with  a boy too perfect for him.

That so perfect husband rested his chin on his shoulder with a long breath.

"What you want to do today?" Asked Kurt "I have the day off"

"Me too. I thought we could go out to lunch "said Blaine.

"It would be a great idea." Kurt said.

He didn’t even have time to turn on the television that the news exploded in his face like a bomb.

Kurt opened his computer and started chuckling of the multitude of status he read.

" _Good morning, beautiful_ " Rachel had written " _Have you read the news?_ "

_"I demand drinking night. You, me, that doll that is your husband and my super sexy wife. No kids "_ had written Santana instead.

"What the heck is going on?" Kurt asked, chuckling.

"I think you should watch the news" said Blaine, absorbed.

Audry demanded attention, then took a while 'before he could reach it to the TV

" _The law forbidding marriage between same sex has been declared unconstitutional. It is a glorious day for the LGBT community,_ "said the journalist on the TV.

"Did you hear it?" Blaine said in disbelief, returning with Audry in his arms.

"Yes" said Kurt excited.

Under their windows they felt a joyful chorus. Someone had even pulled a firecracker.

"I think New York has woken up" Blaine said, laughing.

"Well" Kurt said, "At least we can say that we got married before it was cool"

Blaine chuckled, watching his husband return to the computer and answer the myriad of messages that had arrived from relatives and friends.

"Audry, today is a great day" Blaine whispered, savoring the baby smell Audry always have in the morning.

Today was really a great day.


	2. Steve Rogers & Bucky Barnes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the Avengers tower theres no fucking privacy. 
> 
> Bucky really loves tham all, but he had literally killed for much less.

There was a reason why he and Steve had their wonderful and quiet flat in Brooklyn. Bucky had never wanted to be in his bed like right now.

Or at least that was what he thought when he entered the common room of the Avengers tower A couple of broken pipes had kindly attached throughout the apartment. And since the tower had a plan for everything they decided to take advantage.

But, the point is that in that fucking tower there was no privacy.

Even when someone decides to strike against their door at six in the morning. Seriously, Bucky had _literally_ killed for much less.

"Open it caryatids" you can hear someone say. Usually someone who was hiding in the air ducts as if it was perfectly normal.

Clint appeared in all his unnatural enthusiasm on their threshold. He was not armed, maybe he could try.

"Good morning to you too, Burton" Steve said, stretching in front of him.

"Have you heard the news?" asked excitedly Clint.

"What news?" Steve asked, confused.

"I don’t know if your eagle eye had noticed it, but we were still sleeping." Said Bucky from under the pillow.

"Oh" Clint said, "And I thought you would have spent every day of your life to recover 70 years of" solitude ". However Natasha says to turn the fucking TV on and to end it "he concluded, eyeing with fear his phone, where he had just received a text message.

"The TV?" Asked Bucky.

"You know Tin Man" Tony said appearing behind Clint "That square thing who can transmit moving pictures."

"I know what it a dam tv, Stark" Bucky replied testily.

Steve merely to turn on the above device, sitting down with a thud.

" _The law forbidding marriage between same sex has been declared unconstitutional. It is a glorious day for the LGBT community,_ "said the man on the TV.

Bucky became literally of all the colors of the rainbow, as well as Steve. Growing up in the 40's, they still had qualms about openly declare their love.

Many newspapers had done speculations about them. Too many newspapers. Bucky was believed that they don’t even need _so many_ newspapers.

"What does that have to do with us?" Steve asked, swallowing.

"Oh, Captain," shouted Thor with his powerful voice (He was wearing only a white T-shirt with a fucking unicorn above. Ass in the wind.) "It is a great news for you and your friend soldier"

"Yes, beautiful," said Bucky staring at Steve.

His sweet little Steve had a strange light in his eyes. Not that, in his spare time he did nothing but write "Mr. James Buchannan Rogers- Barnes " everywhere, but no one would know.

A couple of weeks later  Bucky understood the reason for that strange light. Steve left him literally stunned, asking to marry him in the middle of a battle.

Bucky Rogers- Barnes didn’t sound so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Throws confetti * And they lived happily ever after. My two favorite granpas <3  
> Having heard the best news ever, I had to write something dedicated to my two puppies in love.  
> -jess


	3. Connor Walsh & Oliver Hapton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long day for Oliver. maybe Connor can do something REALLY special for him, in this special day

Oliver had just left work. It was the heaviest day ever.

Some idiot in the accounting department had literally blown up the middle office computers and was obviously him the one who need to put everything in place.

Going home was the only thing he wanted now.

This, a hot bath and Connor all for himself.

For all he knew they had no cases to follow, which meant a Connor a lot more relaxed.

Maybe he would have convinced him to cook for him

" _Olly, meet me at Annalise’s office. The case that we are following is going for long_ ” Connor said in a sms.

Perfect, no Connor willing to cook for him.

Annalise’s house was strangely silent that evening. Nothing new, there was always a deathly silence as they worked.

"Mr. Hapton" said in a friendly way a blonde girl at the doorway with an adorable flowered dress "I am Bonny, one of Connor’s boss. "

"What's going on?" Asked Oliver amused.

"Please follow me" Bonny said, smiling "Your table is ready"

At the center of the room there was a table laden with all points, Connor dressed in a stylish look and visibly excited and all is friends by the door

That situation was strange.

"Hello darling" Connor said with a smile.

His closest friends were struggling to recognize him. The dear old Connor Walsh seemed to have put his head in place since he had met him.

His eyes betrayed something, and he didn’t have to be certainly be one of Annalise Keating students to understand it.

"What's going Connor?" Oliver asked, frowning.

"Nothing" Connor said, "I just wanted to do something special for you"

"Oh" replied Oliver "But it's not my birthday"

"I know" said Connor.

"No, seriously. What is going on? You know I don’t like surprises "

"Oh, now I know who wears the pants with the two of you" Asher murmured, earning a nudge from both Michaela and Lauren.

"C’mon Olly. I don’t want to screw it up "said Connor.

"No, you call me Olly only when something is wrong. I'm not going to sit here with you until you explain to me what happens "

"Well, haven’t you heard the news?" Annalise said.

"No, I was full of work today" said Oliver.

"The law that prevented same-sex marriages was declared unconstitutional." Annalise said with a smile.

He just turned around, Connor had literally disappeared. He found him kneeling in front of him with a black box in his hand.

"Oh no. No no. You can’t ask me to marry you today. "Said Oliver.

"And why not? I was planning to do it for a long time anyway "said Connor.

"It's not romantic" said Oliver.

"Bonny. I take it back "said Asher " Oliver is more Diva than you "(Of course, about Asher, no one couldn’t say that he took elbows like a real man)

"Oh come on" Connor said, "I love you Oliver. I loved you since I saw you. Remember when you said to me you was HIV positive. I promised to stay with you forever. Please let me keep that promise. You want to be my husband? "

"Yes" replied Oliver "But I demand a proposal as it should"

 

The wedding was held in June of the following year, and Connor was definitely regretting having asked Asher to be his best man when the latter proclaimed from the rooftops that Oliver was very fuckable in his speech.

But Oliver was too happy to have cared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s the first time I write about them, and I’m happy I did it for this occasion. remained "orphaned" of the Klaine, I needed two new children to love.and here Connor and Oliver that emerge out of nowhere  
> -jess

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHHHH that good news. Obviously I couldn’t dedicate a post to this great historical event.  
> Two small caveats:  
> \- In this drabble they are already married and with children. According to the Glee timeline, this will only happen in five years, but I liked the idea too much of them already married.  
> -In My FUTURE Fic from I will write from now, most of the time their child will be named Audry. I really like the Name: 333  
> -jess


End file.
